<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Closed Doors by 2xloony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305477">Behind Closed Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xloony/pseuds/2xloony'>2xloony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2xloony/pseuds/2xloony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu went out with Elkie for valentines. But why? How about Sana?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Satzu: The Date (orig. title) crossposted with aff</p><p>Was written for a Happy Valentines, Sapphires! Prompted by Tzuyu and Elkie's valentines date posted on ig.</p><p>Sana ♡ Tzuyu ft. Elkie, with side Twice royal ships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning, Tzuyu woke up early. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of sleep. It's going to be a long day. She quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake the best rap duo she has ever known.</p><p>Tiptoeing, she went through the hallway, but not without checking the unnies' room. She cracked the door open, enough to squeeze her head in. She caught herself sighing as she stared at that one person tossing and turning around in her bed. <em>If only.</em></p><p>With another sigh, she carefully closed the door behind her. The dorm was peacefully quiet, except for some soft noises and a few whines coming from the kitchen. There she found Jeongyeon trying to keep Nayeon from <strike>wrecking</strike> helping her in making what seems to be chocolates. Nayeon was glued to her back like a koala, the backhug was welcome but Jeongyeon had to keep on slapping her naughty hands away from the 2nd batch she was making. 2nd because Nayeon had mistakenly poured fine salt in the 1st mix earlier when she had let her help. Talk about bad decisions. No more giving in to <strike>meltingly</strike> sickeningly sweet talks.</p><p>Tzuyu walked closer, stepping in their bubble. She then coughed loud enough for the couple to hear.</p><p>"Tzuyu! Yah! Why are you so early?" The startled bunny exclaimed, immediately untangling herself from the younger girl. Jeongyeon pouted for a second from the lack of contact. She looked at Tzuyu and quickly composed herself, not wanting to be caught.</p><p>"I have a date," the maknae deadpanned.</p><p>"Oh. That."</p><p>"Yes. That. Anyway, Jeongyeon unnie, are those chocolates for us?"</p><p>"Nope. It's all mine!" Nayeon chirped.</p><p>"Don't listen to her. I made enough for everyone."</p><p>"Yah! Jeongyeonah! You? Really? You said we're telling them WE made it?!" The oldest whined, pouting like a baby.</p><p><em>Nooooo. Not again! Pulling the big guns already?</em> It's indisputable that Jeongyeon is a sucker for that.</p><p>"Okay! Fine! We made it. Happy now?" Making Nayeon smile so wide again. <em>What a reward.</em></p><p>"Whipped," Tzuyu coughed again. This time more louder. Jeongyeon blushed red.</p><p>With all that commotion, they didn't hear Jihyo dance into the kitchen.</p><p>"Who's gonna drive me today~?" Jihyo sang softly, careful not to wake everyone else.</p><p>"Us two. Tzuyu we'll drop you off too. Let me finish this first while you girls go and prepare yourselves," Jeongyeon said, as she and Nayeon set the molders on the table.</p><p>"Thanks unnie! You're the best."</p><p>Tzuyu and Jihyo went to their separate rooms and got ready for their dates, the latter with an extra spring to her steps.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Mina went out their room after Jihyo entered. Already fully dressed, she waddled to the kitchen and greeted the lovebirds a happy valentine.</p><p>"Unnies! I'm gonna tag along. Let's go to the grocery. I'll cook Rosé Pasta for our dinner tonight," said the adorable penguin with a gummy smile.</p><p><em>Oh! I'll buy her fresh strawberries too! And dip it in chocolate! Chaengie would love it~</em> Was all Mina could think of, giggling as she imagined the cub tickling her with lots of feathery kisses. Skipping to the living room, she sprawled on the couch and played with her PSP for a while as she waits for the girls to finish.</p><p> </p><p>More than half an hour later, Tzuyu emerged, effortlessly dolled up, with an equally gorgeous Jihyo in tow. The leader went all-out for today, looking like the perfect girlfriend. And in all her glory, pranced to the front door like a gazelle. Daniel really is one lucky guy. If he ever hurts her, hell would surely descend upon him. The members swore they would do anything for her. It's great that he seems to be making her happy. She deserves all the happiness in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu gently knocked on Momo's room, "Momo-unnie? Wake up!" Momo groaned sleepily, "Jokbal~" Seems like she just woke up from a feast.</p><p>"Unnie, there's still a lot of leftover jokbal in the fridge from last night's dinner. Just heat them up for you and the others to eat, okay?" There were some shuffling and rustling from the other side of the door.</p><p>"Are you decent enough? Can I open the door?"</p><p>After a minute and a half, Momo said, "U-uh, wait, uhm yeah! Tzuyu, you can come in now." She opened the door and stepped inside. Momo was sitting on the side of her bed, hair a bit disheveled, seemingly only wearing a big t-shirt.</p><p>"What is it Tzu? You need anything?"</p><p>"Yes. But unnie, why is your shirt inside out?" Momo choked, "N-nothing. Just because."</p><p>"Okay~ Never mind. Can I ask you a favor?" Tzuyu asked the older girl who's visibly sweating.</p><p>"Sure. Anything for my favorite maknae!"</p><p>"Can you keep an eye on Sana-unnie for me?  I'm going out for a bit." Momo solemnly agreed, telling Tzuyu she'd take care of her best friend.</p><p>Go now. You shouldn't keep the girl waiting. Don't forget your coat." Tzuyu thanked her with a sad smile and went out.</p><p>There was a thud under the bed after the door closed. Dahyun crawled out and on to the bed, back into Momo's arms, her hand rested on her forehead.</p><p>Remind me again why I had to hide?" A barely clothed Dahyun whined.</p><p>"Aww.. Dubu, you know we have to be considerate of their situation today right?"</p><p>Momo removed the younger girl's hand and softly kissed her reddening skin. The kiss lingered, Dahyun tightened her embrace around Momo's waist. Both sighing in content from the warmth they shared.</p><p> </p><p>The four girls are already in the car, waiting for her. The chocolates were left settled in the fridge. Tzuyu silently joined Mina and Jihyo at the back seat. Jeongyeon who's sat behind the stirring wheel, stopped bickering with Nayeon who's sitting in the passenger seat. Each one of them wore facemasks, while Jihyo and Mina's also wore caps.</p><p>"Everyone ready? Okay! Let's get this day over with now," Jeongyeon said. After hearing a chorus of yes with differing tones, she drove out of their garage. <em>This is going to be a very long day.</em></p><p>They dropped Jihyo first at the lovely couple's secret rendezvous. A few streets later, they arrived at Tzuyu's destination. As usual, it's a nice restaurant that Elkie have recently found out about. It was located in a nice neighborhood so there probably ain't a lot of people around.</p><p> </p><p>"Unnies, I gotta go now. Elkie told me she's already inside. Drive safe, okay?"</p><p>"Yes Ma'am," Jeongyeon saluted. Tzuyu tried to roll her eyes, but failed. She opened her door and got out.</p><p>Have fun for now, Tzu! Overthink later. You're my baby, you'll be fine." Nayeon shouted from the window with an assuring smile.</p><p>"Don't worry Tzuyu-ah! I'll buy you an armful of your favorite bread," Mina cutely chimed in.</p><p>"Thank you! See you later!" Tzuyu waved bye to her unnies, donning her first genuine smile of the day. Forever thankful for their unwavering support. She turned and went up the steps leading to the entrance.</p><p>Nayeon sighed, "I wish things were different." Jeongyeon held Nayeon's hand, "Me too. I wish I can protect them. But for now, we can only hope for things to get better."</p><p>"In time, unnies. I'm sure they'll be fine. If anything, they're the strongest people I know," assured Mina. "Now let's get those groceries eh?"</p><p>"You're right. And yeah, let's go. Those four probably are having a riot at home right now," said Nayeon. Both Nayeon and Mina grabbed the 'oh shit handles' straight away. "I love them a lot but if they burn the house down, I'm gonna skin them alive," Jeongyeon bluffed, stepping hard on the gas anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Elkie was already seated at a table on the inner part of the restaurant when Tzuyu went in. The ambiance inside was made perfectly for Valentine's. </p><p>eeing the arrival of her dearest, Elkie immediately stood up and quickly gave Tzuyu a huge hug. "Tzuyu! You look beautiful today!"</p><p>"Don't I always? You don't look so bad yourself." Tzuyu replied with a smug grin. She then carefully retracted herself and took a seat beside Elkie.</p><p>"Still sharp as ever, I see." Elkie smirked. Poking Tzuyu playfully, "Anyway, what do you want to eat for brunch?"</p><p>"I'll have the chef's specialty. And a sweet bread for dessert."</p><p>"Umm, not that dessert. I already ordered a heart-shaped chocolate cake. You'd love it. We're celebrating valentines, remember?" Elkie half sang.</p><p>"Oh. Right, sorry." Tzuyu groaned. They placed their order on a passing waiter. </p><p>"Baby, let's take lots of pictures okay?" Elkie gushed sweetly while latching on to her arm. Tzuyu choked on her spit, and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What? You ARE a baby," chuckled Elkie.</p><p>" Fine. If you say so." Tzuyu shrugged. She likes this about Elkie, they always enjoy teasing and dissing each other. She'd never say it out loud but she makes her feel really comfortable. As if they've met before. <em>We must have been friends in our past life, if there was one.</em></p><p>After awhile, their meal was served in intricately patterned plates. They ate while catching up with each other. The resto's specialty was well satisfying. It really was Elkie's thing, discovering such fine restaurants.</p><p>They were having dessert already, the cake went well with the tea of their choice. But before they dived in, they took lots of pictures. There even was a photo-booth at the corner that was set up for the occasion. Suddenly, Elkie searched through her bag and pulled out two boxes wrapped in pretty paper.</p><p>"What are those?" Tzuyu asked.</p><p>"Couple mugs! One for each of us." Elkie excitedly handed her the one tied with indigo ribbon.</p><p>Tzuyu unwrapped the gift open. She pulled out an edgy white mug. Printed on the front was a huge black letter T. Elkie took hers out, her mug being exactly the same but with letter E.</p><p>"Aww. This is really cute. Is this necessary though?"</p><p>"Pfft. Of course. So what did you get for me?" Elkie asked expectantly, a hand held out to Tzuyu.</p><p>"Well. I brought my self, didn't I?" Tzuyu smirked at the amused girl whose hand fell on the table with flourish.</p><p>"You know Tzuyu, be thankful that I love you."</p><p>Tzuyu reached for Elkie's hand, holding it firmly. With an unwavering gaze, she told her "I know. Thank you Elkie. Thank you so much for doing these for me. You don't know how much this means to me."</p><p>But Elkie knows. They both know what it means. So she just smiled warmly at the younger girl, and gave her hand a comforting squeeze, pulling her in for a tight hug once more.</p><p> </p><p>Elkie gave her a lift home. Tzuyu arrived at dorm past noon. She stepped out the car and waved bye. In her peripheral, she saw the curtain closed swiftly at the window by the 2nd floor.</p><p>Tzuyu half-dragged her feet through their door. She can't tell why, but she feels a little nervous. At the same time, she's eager to finally see someone. Ignoring her members' greetings and questions, Tzuyu just nodded and went straight to her room.</p><p>Aish! That rude kid, I didn't raise her to be like that," Nayeon dramatically exclaimed. She feigned fainting, attempting to fall into Jeongyeon's arms. But typical Jeongyeon swiftly went out of the way.<em> Wow. Speaking of rude. </em></p><p>Nayeon was about to fall on her face but was pulled back by her arm, turning and ending in Jeongyeon's embrace. Nayeon would have swooned if she didn't want to slap that smirk off of the younger girl's face. </p><p>"You were saying?" Jeongyeon teased. Nayeon immediately straightened, roughly yanking herself off of Jeongyeon's strong arms, utterly embarrassed.</p><p>"Stop flirting and join us here already!" Chaeyoung shouted from the living room, as she forcefully pressed on the game controller while sitting comfortably in between Mina's legs. </p><p>"You have to see this! I'm about to beat Mina's ass in this game!" Mina emitted a series soft sounds, trying to stop her giggles.</p><p>"Chaengie, take it easy on me," Mina pouted. She knows this particular game like every tattoo on her girlfriend's body, or like how the cub knows every mole on her skin. But she's not going to tell her that.</p><p>They've been playing it since they came back from the grocery. Chaeyoung's been losing for the 7th time already but she got this fiery spirit, not wanting to back down until she wins at least once. So instead, Mina's intentionally going to lose this time around.</p><p>If it was a normal day, she wouldn't even think of letting Chaeyoung win because she's that competitive. She only ever lets her win when she's sad and needs a boost in her morale or when it's a special occasion. Today is one of those days, in the midst of the game, she remembered that it's Valentines. She got distracted by the game, that it completely slipped her mind. Anyway, if it's for Chaeyoung, she's willing to lose.</p><p>"Woohooo!!!" whooped Chaeyoung, her fist pumped the air proudly above her head. Chaeyoung turned around, grinning widely, facing an equally ecstatic Mina.</p><p>"Mina! Baby, did you see that?! I finally won!" Mina nodded back with enthusiasm. She loved it when Chaeyoung's happy. She would do anything for her, just like Chaeyoung's does when she needs her. </p><p>Mina pecked Chaeyoung's nose with overflowing affection. "I'm so proud of you." Chaeyoung's heart leaped high. Not satisfied with the kiss though, she dived in to get a proper one. When their lips touched, they both sighed. Mina's eyes almost disappeared, smiling happily through the kiss, contented in the way everything seem to fall perfectly into place. She wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p>When Tzuyu got inside her room, she saw Sana rummaging through her drawers. "Unnie, what are you doing?" Sana just shrugged, as if not wanting to be bothered in her search. Tzuyu walked closer. She peered over Sana's shoulder. "Sana?" </p><p>Pretending to be busy, Sana nonchalantly spoke, "I'm just looking for my indigo sweater." Tzuyu stiffened, she's actually guilty of stealing a few of Sana's clothes. Don't misunderstand, Tzuyu does that because she likes Sana's scent enveloping her. Sana smells like home, it makes her calm. </p><p>Hence, she racked her brain trying to remember if the said sweater was one of her treasured loots. Tzuyu recalled that Sana saw it on her pillow last night and brought it back to her own room. Realizing Sana's just trying to avoid her, Tzuyu slipped her arms around Sana's waist and hugged her from behind.</p><p>Do I really have to do this?" she whined. Sana turned around and saw Tzuyu pouting. <em>Why does she have to be so freaking adorable?? </em></p><p>"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Tzuyu-ah. After what happened last year, we really have to be more careful."</p><p>"What, making me go on a date right on valentines day with someone else when i could be spending the whole day with you? That's just being careful?" Tzuyu bent a little and buried her face in the nook of Sana's neck.</p><p>We're doing it as precautionary measure." Sana stroked Tzuyu's hair, trying to appease the upset girl.</p><p>"Aren't we taking it too far though? I'm sure people won't notice," mumbled Tzuyu against soft skin.</p><p>"Aww, baby girl. You are so innocent, it makes me want to <strike>corrupt</strike> protect you. With how observant they are, it really seems like we have detectives as our fans," explained Sana.</p><p>Tzuyu nuzzled her nose underneath of Sana's jaw. Tzuyu inhaled deeply, indulging in the musky smell of blossoming orange with hints of vanilla. Sana smelt like all the good things in world.</p><p>"I'm sure they won't mind." Tzuyu claimed, grazing her lips at the corner of Sana's own as she gently caressed Sana's waist. Sana gasped in surprise and squirmed under Tzuyu's touch.<em> Is Tzuyu sick?? This is so unusual of her! Ashdjakskdjsg</em></p><p>"Tzu? Are you alright?" Sana asked worriedly, slightly pushing Tzuyu away, and searched her eyes for something. </p><p>Tzuyu didn't budge but instead pulled Sana back in, ghosting her lips over Sana's. Through hooded eyes, she stared intensely at the flustered girl and whispered, "Sana-unnie, I want you-"</p><p>Sana blushed red as her favorite tomato. Sana knew Tzuyu was blunt and forward but was shocked to learn that it's to that extent. Panicking, Sana abruptly pushed Tzuyu away from her. "Yaaaaahhhhh!!!!" screamed Sana. Seemingly a cornered cat in heat, adrenaline rush must have flowed through her veins in waves that it gave her surprising strength.</p><p>Tzuyu tripped over and fell smack on the bed. But before she fell down, out of reflex, she pulled Sana's arm. Sana fell flush against Tzuyu. Before Sana could protest, Tzuyu trapped her in a tight embrace. Sana felt chuckles reverberate through the giant maknae's body.</p><p>"What were you thinking? You perv," smirked Tzuyu.</p><p>"Yah! Tzuyu-ah! I was the one being teased, and you have the audacity to call me pervert??! Surely, there's something wrong with you," argued the exasperated girl.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, you love me anyway. You didn't even let me finish what I was going to say." Tzuyu hugged Sana impossibly closer, "Sana, I want you in my embrace for the rest of the day. I missed you so much. This was supposed to be our day, I wouldn't want to spend it on anything else but you."</p><p>With those words, Sana almost melted.</p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>But there was this question that's been bugging her at the back of her mind since before the car Tzuyu was in sped down the street. So she blurted it out the first chance she got, when she thought her jealousy won't be too obvious. She suddenly shifted, hiding her face in Tzuyu's collar.</p><p>"If you missed me this much, then why were you so close with Elkie? There was practically no space between you two in those photos!" A frustrated Sana husked in between attacking Tzuyu's neck with kisses.</p><p>Tzuyu frowned. Although she finds a jealous Sana hot, she didn't expect this kind of response when she just practically told Sana 'I love you'. Tzuyu's skin tingled, but she held back the moan that was threatening come out of her mouth.</p><p>"Wasn't this your plan, unnie? So why can't we? Besides, she's my best friend. She's just trying real hard to help. She even planned the whole date. You should be thankful."</p><p>The green-eyed monster devoured Sana entirely. She quickly sat up, she was basically straddling the accused girl's toned stomach. She felt burned, it was a very unpleasant feeling. She didn't expect the abrupt turn of events. Her emotions were running all over the place.</p><p>"Just because it was my plan, doesn't mean I won't get jealous! Stupid Tzuyu!" Sana glared at Tzuyu with her arms crossed over her chest. Tzuyu stared back without batting an eye. She let Sana breathe for a moment.</p><p>In one smooth move.. Tzuyu sat up, letting Sana slide down to her lap, putting one delicate arm went to Sana's waist to secure her in place and the other on the bed behind her to support herself. Sana gasped in surprise, her anger momentarily forgotten. For Tzuyu leaned in close, smiling and said, "Funny that you say that, when you do much worse with Dahyun-unnie. And you never heard me complain about it. That's because I trust you. I hope you trust me too."</p><p>At that, Sana felt the pang of guilt. When she excessively clings to Dahyun, all that's in her mind was of protecting Tzuyu and their relationship. She never thought that Tzuyu might get jealous. So she remained silent, all the words at the tip of her tongue dissipated.</p><p>Tzuyu rested her forehead against Sana's. "Besides, I may love Elkie but only as a friend. Always remember, you're the only one I'm in love with." Tzuyu exhaled gently, her breath fanning Sana's face. It smelt like the wind of spring.</p><p>Tzuyu leaned in even closer, "Can I kiss you?" Her words were so soft, it was barely a whisper. Both hearts beat fast. Every kiss, everything they do together, no matter how many times they've done it before still feels like the first but familiar at the same time.</p><p>One of the things she loves about Tzuyu was that no matter how bold and confident she becomes, she never forgets to be kind and polite. They have kissed a lot since the first, but Tzuyu never fails to ask for her permission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not yet finished.. not really sure if i should</p><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>